Eerie
Eerie Ather or mostly known as Eerie is a character of HTFF. Bio Eerie is a blue axolotl and also appears to be a ghost. She wears 2 skull shaped hairclips at the each side of her head. She can only be seen with her full body when she is near in someone's sight. Her gills also appear to be her hair. Eerie is an enthusiastic and yet a bit sinister ghost who likes possessing tree friends, include other living objects. Someone who not really careful in nighttime might get possessed by Eerie. Someone might recognize Eerie possessing a living objects or tree friends is by whole eyes turning green or cyan color. As a ghost, Eerie can passes through objects and into the ground. Eerie can only seen in nighttime in her ghost form, unless she possessing someone. She can befriends with others while in ghost form, just don't let her takes over other's body so easily. Others might just let her possessing their body just to let her eat(even though she actually have no reason to eat as a ghost). Eerie mostly uses someone's body just for fun and to tricks others. She also enjoys scaring others. Eerie does has weaknesses as she can be killed for the second time if she inside someone's body, by killing the body. This might be resulting killing both Eerie and the people she possessed. Someone might can be avoid from get possessed and Eerie also can be trapped inside the mirror. She can breaks out the mirror if the mirror breaks. Some spells might can against her. Episodes Starring roles *Gulp and Gasp *Catch My Drift *The Hungry Games *Need Some Body *No Love Ghost Featuring roles *Pinkie and the Brain *Shop 'n Scare *Choo Choo Here We Ghost Appearances TBA Deaths #Prior the series - Killed and became a ghost. #Catch My Drift - Squeezed into a vacuum. #Need Some Body - Explodes. #Pinkie and the Brain - Electrocuted. #Shop 'n Scare - Organs sucked out. #Choo Choo Here We Ghost - Killed by Valhalla with a spell (confirmed; off-screen). Injuries *TBD Kill counts *Chuck - 1 ("Gulp and Gasp") *Weenie - 1 ("The Hungry Games" along with Handy) *Giggles - 1 ("The Hungry Games" along with Handy) *Stacy - 1 ("The Hungry Games" along with Handy" *Luna - 1 ("The Hungry Games" along with Handy) *Doe - 1 ("The Hungry Games" along with Handy) *Oscar - 1 ("No Love Ghost") *Lab Rat - 1 ("Pinkie and the Brain") Trivia *Eerie was introduced in the creator's Deviantart and later appeared in the VoD. **She won the VoD but tied with Dark Kittens with the ratio of 7-7 out of 18 votes. *Eerie might befriends with other ghosts just like Specter, The Ghost and Ghoul. Except for Phobia. *Eerie actually don't want to harms the body she possessed unless someone she possessed was pissing her off. *Eerie's death in ghost form actually vanished after killed inside someone's body. It's unknown if she would came back again. *She is similar to Tide as both can be recognize by their eyes. **Except Tide recognize by iris color meanwhile Eerie by whole eyes. *There's a chance which somebody that she possessed might passes out. Same happened to Emmy and Mono in her debut. *Some of her traits pretty similar to Carrie Krueger from TAWOG **Both ghosts. **Having a crush with a living person despite being a ghost. **Possessing someone to eat and to do other stuff. *Strangely, Eerie actually can hold or touch things physically sometimes. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Free to Use Category:Axolotl Category:Amphibians Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Neutral Characters Category:Halloween Characters Category:Not Free to Ship